All it takes is a smile
by NyxB
Summary: He floated between the stars a contented grin on his face.He had got what he wanted. Her happiness and a simle.... Srictly a OneShot people!


**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I know I don't own Danny Phantom, but I don't have to constantly remind myself about it.**

**I was really really bored and this is the result, literally. So go easy on me if you feel like puking.**

'Sam darling, what are you doing outside? You'll catch a cold honey!'

The girl turned around so quickly she snapped her neck. She brushed back her midnight-black hair from her face and turned to face the voice……

She saw only the lonely street. She wiped a tear and quickly walked away.

Samantha Manson was still mourning the loss of her Grandmother.

As she walked along the dark streets of Amity Park, she couldn't help but let out a heart-broken sob. It had started raining. It looked like the gods were sharing her sorrow.

Samantha, otherwise known as Sam if you wished to live, was a loner. The only person she could trust in her family had been her grandma. Now she is gone and she couldn't help but feel slightly insecure and lonely. She felt hazy as all the wonderful moments she had shared with her grandma swum around her brain. She felt her vision blur as tears poured freely down her cheeks.

It was the mid-December and all she had donned was a tank top, a skirt that reached her knee and a flimsy scarf. She smiled wonderingly. What would Gran have said if she had seen her outside freezing to death? But thinking about her Gran, whom she affectionately called May, made her vision blurry again.

She swiped fiercely at her tears and knocked on the door of the…. Well, to call it a house would have been an understatement…. It was more like a mansion. The door was opened by a well-trained butler, 'Why, Miss Manson! You would have frozen to death! You could have called for Greg to come and pick you up!' he exclaimed in shock.

Sam frowned. She wasn't in the mood for this. 'I would have called if I wanted him Sebastian.' She answered coldly which Sebastian took to be the end of conversation.

He ushered her inside and shut the door. He took her scarf and flung it neatly over the rack.

'I'm home mamma!' she screamed into the house. No one answered. 'Why do I even care?' she wondered out aloud.

A maid approached her nervously, 'Um…Miss? Your mamma said that she won't be home for two weeks. She also told me to tell you to keep away from the Fenton kid.'

Sam frowned. Then, on second thoughts, smiled kindly at the maid. 'Thank you Alice! You needn't be so afraid! I'm not mamma! I won't bite off your head' she added after a second, 'Will you be kind enough to tell all the staff to take 2 weeks off? I can take care of myself.'

The maid smiled gratefully. 'Yes of course, Miss! As you say!' She was about to scurry away when Sam called after her, 'What have I told you about calling me miss? Call me Sam, Alice!'

The maid turned around, 'Mrs. Manson will have my head, Miss!' so saying she ran away.

_For sure! _Sam thought grimly as she looked after the retreating form of the maid.

Sam made sure the house of devoid of any forms of life except hers, raced up to her room, fell on the bed and let out all the tears she had been holding back. Her pillow got drenched with salty tears.

Her room was large and done in patterns of lilac and black. It was the representation of her fierce independence and dark outlook on life. Clothes were scattered about and a few stuffed animals lay in a pile at one corner. There was a huge bookcase which was adorned by horror and gory romance novels.

Her bed spread was green & black with little bats on them. Her room, however, despite the depressing theme was warm & inviting. A door stood at the corner of the large room near her stereo set that led to her private bathroom.

The room was dimly lit. It was her own layer where she felt most comfortable.

Sam let the hot water run in the bathroom and rinsed herself clean. She felt dirty and weak after all the crying she had done.

She came out donning a robe and turned on the heater in her room. Her stereo played soft music and she felt like crying again.

Don't be silly Sam, she chided herself, May is in a better place now!

While she was thus pre-occupied, a figure sneaked into the room and tackled her in a bear-hug. Sam tripped and fell with a shriek and glared at the figure.

It was her best friend from pre-k, Danny Fenton. 'Danny!' she scolded, 'You gave me a heart-attack!'

Danny was a tall, lean 17 year old with icy-blue eyes and a charming air. A tuft of his raven hair fell over his forehead covering one of his eyes. His grades usually were a C average and he had been labeled a geek at school. Only a few knew the real Dan, a shy, klutzy teen who had a good heart and loved those who loved him to death. He also had a secret. He would tell you….well…he wouldn't exactly tell you; but…you get my drift, flying was the most wonderful experience. No! He was not a pilot. He was Danny Phantom, The Hero of Amity Park.

A boyishly adorable grin spread over his face, as he tilted his head to one side and his blue eyes sparkled.

'Did I scare Sam out of her skin?' he cooed puckering his lips, as one would do with a toddler.

Sam grinned as she swatted his arm playfully. No matter what the dire circumstances were, she could always count on Danny to make her smile. 'Shut up, Dan!'

'And what may I ask are you doing in my room, Sir Danny, at 11:30 in the night?' She asked him in a painfully forced on English accent.

Danny raised his eyebrows, 'You still need to work on your English accent ma'am!' he replied, laughter evident in his voice. 'As for what I'm doing here,' he faked a hurt tone, 'Isn't little old Danny allowed to visit his friend at night?'

'You do know how wrong that sounded, right?' Sam asked sarcastically as Danny blushed crimson.

She laughed. Her lilac eyes which had been filled with grief due to her Gran's departure lit up and sparkled with the intensity only Danny was capable of bringing in them. As she laughed, Danny couldn't help but smile brightly. He had succeeded in making her laugh.

It wasn't a flirtatious giggle most girls her age let out but a full blown laugh that sounded very nice to Danny. She continued laughing as her shoulder length black hair fell on her pale face. She stopped laughing to catch her breath and then looking at Danny burst out laughing again. Danny only watched, smirking. He couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful as she laughed.

Her eyes sparkled and her shiny white teeth shone. She clutched her stomach and sat on her bed. Her slim figure shook from side to side in mirth.

God! That did me good, she thought, I haven't laughed like that ever since…..

She stopped laughing and bit her lips trying to stop tears from coming out. The last thing she wanted to do was to cry in front of her best friend. What would he think of her?

'C'mon Sam!' Danny urged her softly, as he spied her close to tears again. 'I want you to let your tears out!' He walked to her and kneeled down in front of her.

She stared at into his ice blue eyes and felt a bolt of electricity go through her. Without any warning she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing. Danny was mildly surprised to see how perfectly her light frame fit against his and patted her back awkwardly.

'Oh Danny! Gran was the only person in the world who could understand me. What will I do without her?

She looked up to see an indignant expression on his face. She giggled suddenly. 'Besides you, Of Course.' He smiled. 'Don't let it get to you Sammykins!' He cooed using the nick-name her mother had so generously bestowed upon her.

She blushed and protested, 'Danny! You know how much I dislike that name.' Her attitude changed completely as she saw him laughing. She glared at him. Then she spoke in a dangerously low voice, her eyes narrowed, 'Don't_ ever make the mistake of calling me that again.'_

Danny grinned nervously and tried to lighten the mood, 'Guess what Tucker did in class today?' 'Don't try to change the subject geek!' she growled.

Danny wasn't really afraid but he decided to play along, 'Mommy help!' he squeaked and hid behind the chair. Sam grinned. _How cute! Wait ….no! He's not cute_. 'That's like a good boy!'

The two teens elapsed into silence and the atmosphere became increasingly awkward.

Sam cleared her throat. 'So Danny! Why did you actually come?'

It was a casual question but the teen in question started sweating. He rubbed the back of his head coyly and raised his eyes to look at his best friend.

Sam raised her eyebrows. 'Um…actually there was a reason I came to see you! You remember that day I met you in pre-k? And we made a pact to remain friends no matter what happened? And then we met Tucker? And he joined our duo to make it trio? And when I got my ghost-powers? And-?' He went on blabbering.

Sam smiled at how cute he looked and then sighed impatiently, 'What's with all the questions Dan? Get on with it!'

'I guess what I'm trying to say is….um….listen I'll just say it quickly ok? I Love You!'

He closed his eyes waiting for rejection, but it never came. Instead he felt a warm hand gently lift up his chin and he opened his eyes to stare into a pair of violet ones that were sparkling with tears.

'Is that really what you meant to say or were you caught up in the moment?' She asked softly not even daring to hope.

He grinned, relieved when he saw the hopeful look in his eyes. 'And you call me clueless!'

She grinned back and answered by putting her lips to his. Both teens immediately felt a warmth spread through them and they both smiled into the kiss.

They moved apart and smiled shyly at each other.

Sam suddenly yawned. The exhaustion was finally catching up to her. Her eyelids drooped considerably and she said, 'Sorry Danny! I couldn't help that! Thanks for everything, for coming to console me, making me laugh and making me feel like no one has ever before…….' She blabbered on incoherently and Danny chuckled.

He picked the girl's light frame easily and tucked her into bed. Then placing a kiss on her cheek, the boy vanished from sight in a flash of blue light.

No one would have been outside, of course at this unearthly hour but if they had been they would have seen The Phantom floating lazily between the stars, a contented grin on his face.

He had told her he loved her, everything had gone of without a hitch. And most of all, he got what he'd always wanted, Sam's happiness and a_ SMILE!_

**Yes! I know….incredibly cheesy! But just push that purple button down there and make me happy! **


End file.
